Styrenes having a polyhydroxy group bound to one of its ring atoms have previously been described and used for the manufacture of polymers/copolymers. The monomers have been used with their hydroxy group being present in either protected or unprotected form:    Wulff et al., Macromol. Chem. Phys. 199 (1998) 141–147;    Wulff et al., Polymer Preprint 39 (1998) 124–125;    Loykulnant et al., Macromolecules 31(26) (1998) 9121–9126;    Hashimoto et al., J. Polymer Science Part A, Polymer Chemistry 37 (1999) 303–312);    Minoda et al., Macromolecules 99 (1995) 189-;    Ohno et al., Macromolecules 21 (1998) 751-).
The monomers of the kind discussed above have been relatively cumbersome to synthesize and/or contain groups that may lead to undesired and/or uncontrollable reactivities in support matrices obtained by polymerisation of the monomers. Neutralization of these kinds of negative reactivities requires further chemical modifications of the matrices.
The polymers previously obtained by polymerisation of the monomers discussed above have been non-cross-linked and water-soluble which are features that one avoid in support matrices in the field of uses mentioned above.
Styrene based support matrices having HO-containing groups attached to pending phenyl rings have previously been prepared by copolymerising vinyl benzene containing a functionality that can be transformed to a hydroxy group after the polymerisation. In one alternative chloromethyl styrene has been polymerised followed by treatment with OH−. Another alternative route has been conversion of residual vinyl groups in the polymer/copolymer to groups containing a hydroxy function.
Styryl substituted polyhydroxy polymers have previously been suggested for the manufacture of support matrices to be used in liquid chromatography, electrophoresis etc. See for instance WO 9731026.
In an International Type Search Report issued in connection with the SE priority application there have been cited:    Klavins et al (Latv. PSR Zinat. Akad. Vestis, Kim. Ser. (1986) (5) 618–24) disclose copolymers built up of chloromethyl vinyl benzene and divinyl benzene monomers. The copolymers have been reacted with pentaerytritol to replace the chloro atoms with —OCH2OCH2C(CH2OH)3 groups. These groups are then derivatized to crown ethers. The end products are used to support catalysis in organic synthesis;    JP patent application 1994-66638 (Koyama et al) describes in example 3 reaction of a 3,4-O-benzylidene-1,2 isopropylidene protected hexose with p-chloromethyl vinyl benzene. The corresponding polymer is used for mucosal drug administration.    JP patent application 1992-81142 (Shioji) gives in table form a polymer (34) with the monomeric unit —CH2—CH[C6H4CH2N(CH3) (CHOH)4—CH2OH)]—. The polymer is suggested to be used in dyeing cellulose fibers. No synthesis of the corresponding monomer is given.    JP patent application 1991-276275 (Watanabe et al) discloses porous 2,3-dihydroxypropyl 4-vinyl benzyl ether divinylbenzene copolymer microbeads obtained by hydrolysis of the corresponding epoxy microbeads (example 6). The microbeads are useful intermediates in preparing functional resins. No synthesis of 2,3-epoxypropyl 4-vinyl benzene is given.
There are also a number of articles by Kobyashi A and/or Akaike T etc that disclose polymers with monomeric units N-p-vinylbenzyl-O-beta-D-galactopyranosyl-D-gluconamide and the like. See for instance Cho C S et al., J. Biomater. Sci. Polym. Ed. 7(12) (1966) 1097–1104.